In recent decades, the United States has experienced a rise in cohabitation alongside a retreat from marriage. Cohabitation has become an increasingly important relationship context through which couples enter into marriage. Yet, little is known about the mechanisms and negotiation processes underlying this key relationship transition. Using in-depth interviews with 40 engaged or recently married couples in upstate New York who cohabited prior to engagement, this study will examine relationship progression from cohabitation to marriage, as well as how this process is shaped by key demographic factors. Through a focus on low-income couples and parents, this project will highlight whether and how the pathways and barriers to marriage differ by socioeconomic status and parental status. Consistent with the goals of the Family Strengthening Scholars grant, this work will investigate how family complexity shapes transitions to marriage, particularly among low-income families. Findings will be of immediate use to community partners, who have expressed interest in developing programs and targeting services to the needs of low-income couples and parents.